


Bangkerong Hindi Marunong Lumangoy

by CovertDismalness



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M, The boat scene made me do this, elibarra - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovertDismalness/pseuds/CovertDismalness
Summary: Hindi alam ni Elias kung ano ang isasagot niya. "Pakiramdam kong para po ninyo akong nilulunod sa kadiliman."“Kung ganon ay matagal na akong bulag, Elias” diin ni Crisostomo(or a confession set in that one boat debate and an excessive use of drowning and sea metaphors just because Elias is a boat pilot)





	Bangkerong Hindi Marunong Lumangoy

Hindi alam ni Elias kung paano ito nagsimula, kanina lamang ay nag-uusap sila ni Crisostomo sa kaniyang bangka, mag-isa lamang sa mundo na pinapalibutan ng tubig, kasama ang isa’t-isa. Isang madiinang pag-uusap tungkol sa kanilang magkatunggaling mga paniniwala, at ngayon— hinahalikan siya ni Crisostomo na para bang walang bukas, at sa kaniyang sariling gulat, humahalik din si Elias, mahigpit na kumakapit sa balikat ni Crisostomo na para bang siya’y matutumba. 

Si Elias ang unang humiwalay, noong umuurong siya, para bang hinahabol pa ni Crisostomo ang kaniyang mga labi. Pinigilan siya ni Elias, linayo gamit ang kapit niya sa kaniyang mga balikat. Humihinga ng malalim, umatras si Elias ng namumula at nahihiya sa sarili niyang mga aksyon.

“Bakit?” lang ang kinaya ni Elias na masabi.

Para bang nagising si Crisostomo sa kaniyang salita, nagising sa sarili niyang katotohanan. “Elias, hindi maniniwala ang sino man at kung papakinggan ko man ang sarili ko magmumukha akong baliw ngunit matagal ko na itong naiisip at matagal ko na itong nararamdaman,” seryoso at mahinahon ang pagbitaw niya sa mga salita “ikaw ang minamahal ko”

Hindi alam ni Elias kung ano ang isasagot niya, ang kaniyang utak ay napatahimik sa gulat. O kaya naman sa lito. O sa _takot_. “Pakiramdam kong para po ninyo akong nilulunod—“ _sa kaliwanagan_ , “sa kadiliman.” 

 _Mapag-traydor_ , usisa ng boses sa utak niya

“Kung ganon ay matagal na akong bulag, Elias” diin ni Crisostomo, ang tindig niya ay di nawawala sa mga mata ni Elias “Walang masama sa ginagawa natin, walang masama sa nararamdaman ko—”

“Pero makasarili po, Senyor, makasarili.” mahinang pagputol ni Elias, “Hindi maaari na bitawan ang pag-ibig na kay tagal kong inipon para sa bayan upang magsimula muli na gawin ‘to at ialay lamang sa inyo.”

Kay dilim sa makakapal na agos ng tubig, parang mayroong tumatali kay Elias sa ilalim ng dagat at hindi siya makaahon.

Kinuha ni Ibarra ang kamay ni Elias at ipinatong sa tuktok ng mga ito ang kanyang sariling mga palad, “Ngunit hindi iyon ang ihinihingi ko galing sa iyo. Ang hinihiling ko lamang ay kapiraso ng iyong pagmamahal ay maialay mo rin sa akin, at pinapangako kong mamahalin kita ng buong puso ko”

Ang itim sa mga mata ni Ibarra ay ang malalim na dagat kung saan siya’y nalulunod, naghahalumpasay sa sahig ng karagatan upang makaahon

Mas lalong nanliit ang boses ni Elias, “Senyor, si Maria Clara—”

“Kalimutan na si Maria Clara. Ikaw ang kinakausap ko Elias, ikaw ang nakikita ko, ikaw ang minamahal ko. Mali-mali ang mga desisyon na pinili ko noon, maling desisyon ang makasama ko si Maria; naaawa ako para sa kaniya dahil sa lahat ng mga mali ni ginawa ko, ngunit hanggang doon nalang ang nararamdaman ko para sa kaniya. Ikaw talaga Elias, ikaw”

Matapos ang maikling talumpati ni Crisostomo, iniwasan ng bangkero na tumingin sa kaniyang mukha, iniwasan na tumitig sa kaniyang mga mata sa takot ng lalong malunod. Pinanood niya ang tubig, ang paggalaw nito ayon sa kilos ng bangka.

Matapos ang maikling katahimikan ni Elias, nagsalita muli si Crisostomo. “Elias.” Wala siyang sinabi. “Elias… Elias… Elias… _Elias_ ”

“Senyor Ib—“

“Crisostomo,” pilit niya, “Crisostomo pangalan ko”

“Senyo—“ napigilan si Elias gawa ng biglang dampi ng mga labi ni Crisostomo sa sarili niyang labi. Umurong si Elias, hindi mapakali. “Bakit niyo ‘to ginagawa sa’kin” mahina niyang buntong hininga. Hindi iyon tanong, mabagal na tinakpan ni Elias ang bibig niya gamit ang kamay, dinadaplos at pinapakinaramdaman ang mga labi niya. Iniiwasan niya parin ang tingin ni Crisostomo, namumula na ng koonti.

“Kapanipaniwala kaya, kahit sa Panginoong alam ang lahat, kung sabihin kong—“ hindi matuloy-tuloy ni Elias ang nais niyang sabihin, parang nabubulol at nadadapa sa sarili niyang mga salita “may ginagawa ka, sa’kin at sa’king mga damdamin, at gumagana iyon. Hindi ko pinag-uusapan iyong gi-ginawa mo sa labi ko, Dios mio, hindi.”

Walang sinabi si Crisostomo, nilapitan niya si Elias; kahit hindi kasing laki ang katawan niya kumpara kay Elias, sinara ni Crisostomo ang pagitan sa kanilang katawan, magkatapat ang dibdib nila at tinitingala ni Elias si Crisostomo na mas matangkad sa kaniya. Halos parang tinatakpan niya si Elias. 

Hindi pa nakakapaghanda si Elias pero tumuon si Crisostomo upang mabihag muli ang mga labi ni Elias. Napapikit si Elias, hindi makagalaw at hinahayaan si Crisostomo na mamuno para sa kanilang dalawa. Ang kaniyang mga kamay ay napakapit sa kamiseta ni Crisostomo, hindi alam kung ano ang gagawin habang dinidiinan pa ni Crisostomo ang paghalik sa kaniyang labi. Nakakahilo, bumabalik ang pakiramdam ng pagkalunod ni Elias. Hinayaan niyang pumunta ang mga kamay ni Crisostomo sa likod ng kaniyang ulo, mahinang humihila sa kaniyang buhok, hindi alam ni Elias kung ano ang gagawin niya. Hinayaan niyang balutin siya ng alon, nakahimlay lamang habang nilunod siya ng karagatan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to publish something on ao3, and ang mas malala diyan: first time kong magsulat ng complete oneshot in full Tagalog. I had my friend beta this, my friend who literally Sucks In Tagalog but reads a couple of fanfictions. Long story short, the only comment he gave was that it sounded more intimate in Tagalog and that he thought I was trying to write smut with this


End file.
